warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
/Zand en Zilver verhaal
hallo! dit is het verhaal van Zilverster23 en Zandster14 verhaal hier onder we zijn nog NIET klaar (dus dit is niet het hele verhaal) Proloog ‘Zijn ze er allemaal?’ zei een stem. ‘Ja, alle vier.’ zei een andere stem. De kittens piepen hard en schuilden bij hun moeder. ‘Het is oké…. Zometeen is het warmer, liefjes…’. ‘Daar zijn jullie. Het duurde lang!’ zei de mannetjes stem. ‘Ja, sorry Eikenster, het ging niet zo makkelijk.’ Zuchtte een andere stem. ‘Hier’ zei de vrouwtjes kat. ‘zorg goed voor deze twee.’ Ze gaf twee kittens aan de andere kat. ‘En hier’ ze gaf de andere kit aan Eikenster. ‘En die zilveren, Bruinster?’ zei Eikenster. ‘Deze blijft bij mij…’ zei Bruinster. ‘Ik moet gaan. Het wordt al licht.’ Zei de andere kat. ‘Zorg goed voor ze.’’ Zei Bruinster. ‘Ik ga ook.’ Zei Eikenster. De twee gingen weg. De zilveren kit piepte. ‘Het komt wel goed.’ Zei Bruinster. En ze gingen ook weg. SteenClan Leider: Bruinster, een bruine poes Commandant: Sneeuwvlok, een sneeuw witte kater Medicijn kat: Spinblad, een zwarte poes Krijgers: Bladzwaard, een cyrpse kater, leerling: Zilverpoot Duisterbloem, een donkere poes Grijslicht, een grijze kater, leerling: Liefdepoot Grootklauw, een grijs, witte kater, leerling: Lichtpoot Doornpels, een bruine, rode poes Leerlingen: Zilverpoot, een zilveren poes Liefdepoot, een witte, oranje poes Lichtpoot, een bruin witte kater Moederkatten: Morgenbloem, een licht, grijze poes Kits: Kleinkt, Blauwkit Oudsten: Muisvacht, een zwarte kater VuurClan Leider: Eikenster, een bruine zand kleurige kater Commandant: Schorsvacht, een donkere poes Medicijn kat: Echozang, een zwarte, witte poes Krijgers: Asvacht, een grijze poes leerling: Zandpoot Wilgbont, een grijze zwarte kater leerling: Vleugelpoot Cederpels, een bruine kater leerling: Sneeuwpoot Vlamhart, een rode poes Beuksnor, een licht zwarte kater leerling: IJspoot Leerlingen: Vleugelpoot een goudbruine poes Zandpoot, een zand kleurige poes Sneeuwpoot, een sneeuw witte kater IJspoot, een witte kater Moederkatten: Regenvacht, een blauw, grijs achtige poes Kits: Middagkit, Dagkit, Loofkit Oudsten: Leeuwvacht HoutClan Leider: Bloemster, een witte, licht bruine poes Commandant: Lichtvacht, een licht, bruine kater Medicijn kat: Grootlicht, een zwarte kat Krijgers: Mooibloem, een mooie witte poes Boomhars, een bruine kater Goudvacht, een goude kater leerling: Steenpoot Duizenvacht, een lapjeskater leerling: Streeppoot Leerlingen: Streeppoot, een poes met strepen Steenpoot, een bruine kater Moederkatten: Noordbloem, een witte poes Kits: Doornkit, Roodkit, Wezelkit Hoofdstuk 1 ‘Kom nou het begint zo!’ Riep Zandkit. ‘Ja ja doe rustig aan straks ben je nog statisch dan moet ik je al weer wassen voor de 4 keer!’ Zei Vlamhart geïrriteerd. ‘Oké….maar mag ik wel stoeien met IJskit.’ Zei Zandkit uitdagend. ‘Nee….. huh Zandkit oow het zal ook wel eens niet waarom doet ze ook nooit luisteren.’ Vlamhart liep toen ook maar naar buiten en botste tegen Zandkit aan. ‘Hee wat is er?’ zei Vlamhart ‘Ooooow niks hoor ik wacht alleen’ zei Zandkit over haar schouder. ‘Waar zijn eigenlijk IJskit en Witkit?’. ‘Die zijn er al de ceremonie begint zo.’ Zei Vlamhart rustig toen ze weer om keek was Zandkit al op zoek naar Ijskit en Witkit. Ooow waar zijn ze nou dacht Zandkit gefrustreerd ooow daar en liep er snel heen. ‘Hee daar ben je we dachten al.’ Zei Ijspoot ‘ooow ja sorry je moeder moest me 3 keer over doen omdat ik niet wou.’ Met een grote grijns ging Zandkit zitten. ‘Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen verzamelen onder de vuurboom voor een vergadering.’ Riep Eikenster ‘Jippie het is tijd voor de ceremonie!’ zeiden Zandkit, IJskit en Witkit in koor. Zandkit had al gehoord dat ze als eerste mocht van haar Clangenoten. ‘Zandkit mag ik jou verzoeken om naar voren te komen.’ Zandkit liep naar voren en voelde alle ogen ik haar vacht prikken toen ze voor haar vader stond begon hij te spreken. ‘Zandkit, van nu af aan zal jij bekent staan als Zandpoot.’ ‘Asvacht ben jij berijd om een leerling te krijgen?’ ‘Ja dat ben ik.’ Zei Asvacht zenuwachtig. Zandpoot trippelde naar Asvacht en Eikenster vervolgt. ‘Ik weet dat jij kracht zal doorgeven en haar vaardigheid zult leren die haar een goede krijger zult maken van de VuurClan.’ Miauwde Eikenster. ‘Kom je naar de leerlingenhool?’ zei IJspoot. ‘Ja!’. Zandpoot liep achter de twee katers aan. Ik word krijger… '' dacht Zandpoot. ‘Wow!!’ zei IJspoot. ‘Gaat het wel Witpoot?’ zei Ijspoot. ‘Ja….’ Zei Witpoot. Hoofdstuk 2 ‘Wakker worden Zilverkit!!’ zei Liefdekit. ‘Uhh.. Wat?’ Zilverkit werd wakker. ‘We worden leerling!’ riep Lichtkit. ‘Ik kan niet wachten!’. Zilverkit rekte zich uit en dacht: ''ik word krijger, net als Grootklauw en Bladzwaard! ‘Alle katten die uit genoeg zijn, kom bij de Groot Rots voor een Clanvergadering!’ zei Bruinster. ‘Het wordt tijd dat drie kittens leerlingen worden.’ Zei Bruinster kalm. ‘Zilverkit, na zes manen wordt jij leerling!’ Zilverkit keek blij. ‘Zilverkit jij wordt Zilverpoot. Bladzwaard, je bent een goede krijger. Ik hoop dat je deze leerling wijsheid en sterkheid mee brengt.’ Zei Bruinster. ‘Zilverpoot! Zilverpoot!’ riep alle katten. Lichtkit en Liefdekit kregen ook hun naam. ‘Kom mee naar de leerlingenhool!’ zei Liefdepoot blij. Zilverpoot keek naar Liefdepoot. ‘Weet je het zeker?’ ‘Ja natuurlijk!’ riep Zilverpoot blij. ‘Laten we bij de oudsten kijken!’ zei Lichtpoot. Zilverpoot liep met hun mee. ‘Hallo Muisvacht!’ ‘Hallo Lichtpoot, klaar voor je eerste leerlingentaak?’ murmelde Muisvacht. ‘Ja!!’ riepen Lichtpoot en Liefdepoot. ‘Zilverpoot!’ riep Bladklauw. ‘Kom je? We gaan!’. ‘Ik kom!’ zei Zilverpoot. ‘Hallo Zilverpoot,’ zei Doornpels. ‘Klaar voor je eerste jachtpatrouille?’ zei Duisterbloem. ‘Ja!’ zei Zilverpoot. Ik word een krijger dacht Zilverpoot. Opeens vloog er een vogel voor Zilverpoot langs. ‘Ik ga hem pakken!’ zei Zilverpoot en ze sprong op de vogel. De vogel krijste het uit en al snel had Zilverpoot hem dood gemaakt. ‘Goed gedaan, nu wij’ zei Duisterbloem. ‘kijk maar.’ Ze zag al snel een muis en ging er achter aan. Ze liet zich op de grond zakken en sloop er naar toe.’ Met een grote sprong pakte ze de muis en beet snel zijn nek door. ‘Wow….’ Zilverpoot keek met grote ogen naar Duisterbloem. Al snel hadden ze veel prooi. ‘Kom je?’ zei Bladklauw. ‘En toen…. Paf!!’ zei Lichtpoot. ‘He broer je verzint dit..’ zei Liefdepoot. ‘Ja en?’ hij keek haar aan. ‘Hee Zilverpoot, hoe was het?’ zei ze toen ze Zilverpoot zag. ‘Geweldig!’ zei Zilverpoot. ‘Bladklauw is een geweldige mentor voor Zilverpoot’ zei iemand. ‘Spinblad!’ riep Zilverpoot. ‘Hallo kleintjes!’ zei Spinblad. ‘Hier heb je wat muizengal voor Muisvacht teken.’ Zei ze tegen Liefdepoot. ‘Bleh, muizengal!’. ‘Ik ben blij dat ik geen oudste ben!’ zei Zilverpoot spinnend. ‘Zilverpoot, Liefdepoot en Lichtpoot Bruinster wil dat jullie naar de grote vergadering gaan.’ Zei Spinblad. ‘Wow daar gaan alleen grote katten heen!’ zei Lichtpoot. ‘Ga maar snel wat prooi pakken!’ zei Spinblad. Zilverpoot begon te eten. ‘We gaan naar de grote vergadering!’ zei ze blij. ‘Inderdaad!’ zei Liefdepoot. ‘Ik ben zo blij!’ ‘Alle katten die mee gaan naar de grote vergadering kom hier!’ riep Bruinster. Zilverpoot liep achter haar aan. Wat als er geen leuke katten zijn? Dacht ze. ‘Ik ruik katten! We zijn er bijna!’ riep Lichtpoot blij. Zilverpoot keek om zich heen. ‘Hallo! Wie ben jij?’ zei iemand. ‘Huh?’ zei Zilverpoot. ‘Hai ik ben Zandpoot van VuurClan! Wie ben jij?’ vroeg ze. ‘Ik ben Zilverpoot van de SteenClan.’ Zei Zilverpoot voorzichtig. ‘Hoi ik ben Sneeuwpoot’ zei iemand. De kat kwam aan lopen met nog een kat. Sneeuwpoot was prachtig wit. Zilverpoot keek blozend naar hem; wat is hij mooi! ‘Ik ben IJspoot.’ Zei de andere kat. Er kwamen meer katten. ‘Hoi ik ben Streeppoot en dit is mijn broer Steenpoot.’ Zei de poes. Er kwam geluid en Zilverpoot keek op. ‘Het gaat beginnen..’ zei ze zachtjes. Bruinster kwam naar voren. ‘Welkom katten,’ begon ze. ‘Met SteenClan gaat het goed. We hebben drie nieuwe leerlingen; Liefdepoot, Lichtpoot en Zilverpoot.’ Eikenster spinde toen hij Zilverpoots naam hoorde. Hij stond op. ‘We hebben ook nieuwe leerlingen. IJspoot, Sneeuwpoot en Zandpoot.’ Bloemenster keek naar de katten. ‘Steenpoot en Streeppoot zijn nu ook leerlingen. Eikenster spinde even en keek de katten aan. ‘Is het is tijd.’ Zei Liefdepoot tegen Zilverpoot. ‘Kom.’ Ze keek haar aan. Zilverpoot liep mee en zuchtte. Ze zag het kamp en liep naar binnen. Lichtpoot liep naar zijn nest en ging liggen. Liefdepoot keek naar Zilverpoot. ‘Hij is moe!’ ze lachte. ‘Wat een wonder!’ ze gaapte even en ging ook slapen. Zilverpoot ging ook liggen en viel meteen in slaap. Zilverpoot werd wakker in het bos. Er zat naast haar een grijze kater. ‘Hallo Zilverpoot’ zei hij ‘Welkom bij de SterrenClan’ ‘Wacht.. ben ik dood!’ Zilverpoot stond op. ‘Nee hoor, maak je niet druk’ zei de kater. ‘Ik ben Steen, de eerste leider van SteenClan.’ Zilverpoot keek de kater aan ‘Wat moet u?’ zei ze zachtjes. Steen keek op ‘Ik kom met je praten’